


Temptation

by r3dcheri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, sekai/kaihun relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dcheri/pseuds/r3dcheri
Summary: "From now on, you're my boyfriend." -oh Sehun"You're tempted Sehun." -Kim Jongin





	Temptation

Jongin stepped into the SKY University compound with a big dream. A dream to change his life for a better future. University life was never as easy as he ever thinks. He need to struggle in order to achieve his dream. He was always keeping his head low that makes each person passes him like he just a wind. A windflower.

To be truth, Jongin wanted to be friend with them, but he doesn’t know how to start and that makes him were left alone. In fact, he was always alone. Ever since he was a small kid.

His other relatives suddenly starts to distant themselves from him one day. His daddy and appa always give him a smile but he can see a frown written on their faces once or twice. And he slowly learn that his daddy was having a difficulty in keeping his new growing business.

Since that day, his daddy sometimes came home really late. And he remembers asking his appa “Why isn’t daddy coming home yet?Nini wants a goodnight kiss from daddy.” And his appa would smile at him, scooping his small body into his embrace and giving him a kiss. “There, appa kiss you on daddy’s behalf. Now you should go sleep. Its late baby.” Yes its late and its already passed Jongin’s bedtime, but his daddy was still not coming home.

It happens few times until one day, his appa received a call from the hospital informing that his daddy involved in accident that took his life. Jongin now was left with only his appa. But not soon after, his appa followed his daddy, leaving Jongin alone. In a world that he still didn’t understand how it revolves.

“Why do they need to be gone and leave him behind? Cant they take him with them? he’s a burden to me.” his uncle was on the wheel, bickering with his aunt. Their voices was loud enough for Jongin to hear them eventhough he didn’t quite grasp what were they saying about him.

he was certain they were talking about him, because his aunt keep on squinting her eyes at the back seat where a 6 year old Jongin seated quietly. His fingers playing along the hem of his sweater. A sweater that his appa knitted specially for him. and also his last present from his parents.

“stop screaming to my ears will you? just drive there faster. I promise he wont be a burden to us anymore.” He heard his aunt says. Her voice was cold and hostile. It was the first time Jongin heard her voice so cold like that. She was usually kind.

And when the car his uncle drive stops at a certain large building with white painted on its wall, Jongin looked at the both at them who didn’t spare him any glance. He clutched his shirt harder. He can guess what this place was.

Especially when his aunt tear the door on his side opened with a bag on her hand. A bag that Jongin brought with him on the day his aunt come by his house to take him with her. and now she’s holding the same bag again.

“Come on now.” She said and dragged him towards the entrance. No matter how hard he was resisting, she is stronger than him. he cant escape from her grip that feels so tight against his wrist.

“Aun..aunty..what place…is this?” he ask stuttering. Eyes scanned every nook and corner of the path they’ve taken after passing the entrance gate.

“your new home.”

They’re now standing in front of a wooden door. she knock on it three times. “you will stay here with me?” he hopes that this is her new house that she just bought in which he knows its not. Because a woman around her fourties came out from behind the closed door wearing a smile on her face.

“is this the kid” the woman ask and she accepted the bag that his aunt passed to her. she then extend her hand towards Jongin.

But Jongin shrink his body and cling to his aunty. “No. Nini don’t want to stay here. Aunty take me with you. Nini don’t want here.” tears starts streaming his face. Instead of cormforting little Jongin, his aunt jerked his hand and pushed him towards the woman who still has a smile on her face. Gesturing Jongin to come to her. but he refused.

He chased after his aunt with hear breaking voice. “Aunty don’t leave Nini..please…aunty…” he chased for as long as his small feet can carry him but then he trips on the stairs. Even after hearing his pleading cry, his aunt didn’t stop to look at him. not even a glance. And since then, he was used to the feelings of being alone. Because that’s the ugly truth.

In that orphanage, he learns how to be independent. He only has his ownself, he shouldn’t be dependent on others because you will never knows when people will leave you. he learns from his relatives. Only when you’re in trouble, you will know who’s truly will be by your side. And his family proves that even a family can cast their own.

He only had one friend. a hyung that he trusted and loved so much. Minseok hyung. A hyung that approach him first in the orphanage. Offering his own milk when the other kid pushed him for a purpose and spilled his milk. A hyung that will share his blanket with Jongin on cold nights. Jongin was a shy and quiet kid. And Minseok has been the only one who he opened his heart to.

That, until a certain blonde guy approach him with a smile that Jonging would call his killer smile. a smile that belongs to the University’s heartthrob and playboy, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun was a year older than him. at first, it was awkward and weird as hell to be approach by the said playboy. All eyes would linger on him a little bit longer after Sehun come to him on his locker every morning with a strawberry milk in his hand.

Jongin would receive it, well he tried to say no once which resulted Sehun not budge even an inch from where he’s standing and keep following Jongin where he went. Since then, Jongin will receive it after muttering a small thank you. but he never drink any of the milk. Instead he will go to the back of his faculty building and poured the milk for the kitten that always waiting for him. a kitten and a strawberry milk? Weird? I know but who nevermind. Its about Jongin anyway.

That is until one morning, Sehun came to his locker as usual but Jongin can see his face was somehow uneasy. he was biting on his lips.

And he was missing one thing. Sehun didn’t have a strawberry milk in his hand. Instead he was holding a white rose. A bouquet of them.

And he stops right in front on Jongin, lips quivering on something. And he did one thing that not only Jongin and Minseok least expected. The crowd of students around them shrieked in gasp.

He force the bouquet onto Jongin’s chest, give him a peck on the cheeks and said “From now on, you’re my boyfriend.” Leaving Jongin completely dumbfounded.

he didn’t even get time to react. Nor Sehun gave him any chance to say no.Jongin was literally being forced on being Sehun’s boyfriend. He can feel his cheeks flared in red because of the peck Sehun gave him. and he can feel the atmosphere around him heated with jealousy. And also murmurs.

“What was just happen?” the students ask among themselves. Yes! What was just happen? Jongin didn’t even know if its dream or reality.

“Did Sehun confessed to that nerd?Seriously? I’m not hearing it wrong?” oh how Jongin wished they all heard wrong. If its because of Sehun’s confession he get mocked, he wished Sehun didn’t confess him. he didn’t need anymore people to say bad things about him.

“Looks like our playboy found his new toy.” That one comment really makes him feel down. His blood was boiling. Do he looks that easy for Sehun to play with him?

Minseok’s hand came to his shoulder. Giving him a reassuring smile to ignore all the glares he receives and all the comments they’re saying about him and Sehun. And truth to Minseok, Sehun was serious with him. Sehun’s circle of friend accept him and Minseok into their circle and the murmurs about him and Sehun slowly died.

“Hey Sehun, are you going to eat your lunch or eat Jongin’s face huh?” Jongin was quick to pushed Sehun from him, cheeks already flushed in red with Baekhyun’s remark. While Sehun just keep his poker face and circling his hand on Jongin’s shoulder pulling the latter closer to him. “he is indeed my lunch.” Jongin almost chocked on his saliva on how casual Sehun saying the words. He even winked at Jongin on their way to the cafeteria making all his other friends throws quite a remark on him.

*****

Age never been a barrier for Jongin and Sehun to tied their relationship into a higher level. They get married on Sehun’s final year in the University. Sehun’s parents were objecting on the idea of getting married in their young age but Sehun was being bold and confident to marry Jongin which make Jongin cried in his heart.

After graduating Sehun starts his training under his father to become the next CEO of OH CORP. but still, he would spent a little time with Jongin despite of his busy and tiring days at the company. he starts from the bottom, as the worker of his own soon to be company. getting scolded by the team leader and all but he accepted it because he knows, he needs to experience all those things to be a good CEO.

While Jongin also struggling. Juggling between his studies and the life of being a student and a husband to Sehun.(in this case, he’s the wife.)

Time passed by so quickly, and without them realizing, they’ve been married for two years. Jongin was now working at one company in Seoul majoring in architecture. Sehun has asked him to work with him(Sehun is not the CEO yet, but he’s in the upper management) but Jongin reluctantly reject his offer saying that he would work hard on his on effort to get on top. But he will always be behind Sehun, supporting him from the back.

When he thought everything was as clear as the blue sky, a storm strikes his and Sehun’s marriage.

“When you’re going to give me an heir Sehun?”

“pa…we’re still young.” He heard his husband say. At that time, they both were visiting his in law. Their usual routine every weekend, unless Sehun has something else in mind for Jongin. And he was on the way to join his husband after excusing himself to the washroom when he accidently heard the conversation.

“you two are married for two years already Sehun ah.” this time he heard his mother in laws’ voice. But he didn’t hear any reply from Sehun’s side.

“are you sure he’s not barren.” Her words makes Jongin clamp the front of his shirt. His eyes blurred with clear water. His mother in law was suggesting for Sehun to divorce him and marry other person. A person who can give an heir to their family.

His heart hurt a lot at the thought of Sehun divorcing him and embracing other girl or guy. but he was feeling a bit relieved when he heard Sehun’s answer.

“No. I wont divorce Jongin mom. Just no.”

His relationship with his in law starts to draw apart after that. He tried to make it up but it was not working anymore. And suddenly, he was alone again. Sehun’s father was keeping him busy in the office and Jongin also busy with his job as the new architect . he has drawing and sketches to be done as his company receive new tender for a new project.

They spent less time with Jongin having no one to pour his heart at. Minseok was in China. He was migrated to the country after he finished his study at SKY University and Jongin haven’t met him since then.

And lately Jongin noticed Sehun was out of his habit. Like, he never drinks coffee before, not even a sip but last night when he came home, Jongin found a receipt of a café in Sehun’s pocket. He looks at the receipt and saw a mocha latte written there.

And what’s more strange is, Jongin smelt something sweet from Sehun’s shirt which he doubt its Sehun new perfume. Because he was certain Sehun didn’t change his preference for perfume. But he pushed aside the idea of Sehun having a scandal out there because he trust Sehun. Jongin was hard to opened up to people and Sehun knew it. So, Sehun wont be crushing his trust that easy. He wouldn’t.

Realizing how they haven’t spending time together lately, Jongin came back early that day messaging Sehun to do the same but he got no reply from Sehun. Nevertheless, he still came back early.

He put down all the groceries he bought onto the counter table with a smile on his face. Today is their fourth anniversary. He’s going to make a special dinner for Sehun. Say sorry for not able to spend more time with him and that he hopes they’re going to be like old days. Nowadays, he rarely saw Sehun smile sweetly anymore at him.

Once everything was served on the table, the clock has strike 6.30pm. he gasped seeing the time. He needs to clean himself. He untied the apron he wears and rushed to clean and change his clothes.

The clock has strike 8 but Sehun still not home. Jongin got worried. He has been trying to call Sehun for umpteenth time but its been connected to  a voicemail. Same goes when he called the company. Jongin got nervous by the time the clock on the wall strikes 9.

Suddenly the image from his childhood was flashed right in front of his retina. The image of his appa received a call from the hospital regarding his daddy. Then he saw his appa carrying him in his arm while running out from the house. His mind starts to become hazy.

“noo..no…Sehun is alright. Nothings going to happen to him.” he kept on chanting the words again and again till his head fall on the armrest. He falls asleep while waiting for him.

When Sehun opened the door, he was greeted by Jongin’s sleeping face. His hand clutching his phone tight to his chest. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. _Was he waiting for me?_ he thought to himself.

Jongin stirred his eyes open when he heard a thud. And then he saw Sehun picking up his face from the floor.

“Ouh, you’re back Sehun-ah.” Sehun straightened his body after putting Jongin’s phone on the table. He only nodded at Jongin who rubs his eyes with his fist.

“I was waiting for you.” he spoke when Sehun just slumped his body on the couch without saying anything to him. Sehun’s eyes was closed. But Jongin knows he’s not sleeping. Well, yet.

“why?” Sehun ask with closed eyes. Jongin shakes his head looking how Sehun still wears his shirt all buttoned up to his collat. Except that he didn’t wear his necktie anymore.

His hand reached Sehun’s shirt to help him unbuttoned it but Sehun shot his eyes opened and pushed his hand away. The hand gesture was not rough but it still makes Jongin’s heart clenched seeing Sehun rejected his help.

“It’s okay. I will do it.” sehun said it and Jongin didn’t feel anything in Sehun’s words, usually Jongin would feel Sehun’s love in it. but not now. Actually he didn’t feel it anymore for like a year. He didn’t know where it goes wrong, he just feel that their marriage as the edge of breaking.

Sehun stands when he felt Jongin’s body closer to him. he found that the heat that radiating from Jongin was no longer warming him but instead it’s making him annoyed when Jongin was inch-ing closer to him. he knows its wrong to feel that way towards his own husband, but that’s what he really felt now.

Jongin nitices how Sehun flinches when he tried to touch him. “Is something wrong Sehun-ah? I noticed you’re…urm..” jongin was hesitant to say the next words and Sehun was waiting for him to continue his words.

“urm…strange..i feel we’re distant.” Sehun shrugs his shoulder. “We’re fine Jongin.”

He was calling Jongin ‘Jongin’. In fact, Sehun has stop calling him Nini for a while now. “But, we’re not fine Sehun. We’re drifting apart.”

Sehun halt his steps halfway to their shared bedroom. He turned his head to look at Jongin who stands in the dim light. “Jongin, please..i’m tired. Can we just talk about this some other time?” Jongin just hum okay. he was not shocked to see Sehun rising his voice. This is not the first time.

Yeah they can talk some other time, the problem is when that sometime was nowhere to be found. And they’re drifting further.

Jongin wakes up to an empty bed again. He sighed at the untouched bed beside his and thought. _‘he’s sleeping at his parents again.’_

He checks his phone on the bedside table and saw a missed call from Sehun’s phone. He looks at the time the call came and it show’s 7 am. So he punched Sehun’s number and dialed it.

It tooks Sehun 2 call from Jongin to answer it. “Hello..Sehun-ah..why y..” his words stop dead track when his ears was met with unfamiliar voice.

_“sorry, Sehun can’t answer the phone now. Can you call him later?”_ the voice said. Jongin has an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Why is someone answered Sehun’s phone? Early in the morning on top of that. He never knew someone who has such a sweet and soft voice live in his in law’s house.

“Who..who are you?” he managed to ask it clear despite the stuttering.

_“oh, I’m..” before the voice could say his name, he heard Sehun’s voice._

_“baby, stop moving I need to sleep some more.”_

And Jongin’s phone fall to the floor. His screen cracked but he bet his heart was cracking up even more. It hurts a lot that he didn’t even realize he was crying. His face was slumped onto his folded knees. Sehun was cheating him. Sehun was crushing his trust into pieces.

He cried and cried for the whole day. He forgets that he need to go to work. He might be losing his work because of his action but what can he do when he was betrayed by the person he trusted the most? His world collapsed and fall right onto him that he can never get himself to get out of it.

Sehun, the person who gives him love and showed him that he was not alone. A guy that he gives his trust to. A guy that he already entrust his heart. He was right after all. He shouldn’t give his trust to anybody.

*****

That night when Sehun came home, he’s not expecting Jongin to sit in the living room, only with the dim light illuminating the whole house. Jongin didn’t even look at his direction which he’s sure something is wrong with Jongin.

He walks to the couch where Jongin sat and realize that Jongin was not watching the tv show. He was staring at the drama that was currently on air but his mind was not there. He’s boring a hole into the tv. He didn’t even realized that Sehun was standing beside him.

He only look to his side once Sehun shuts the tv off. Jongin didn’t have a smile on his face. Instead Sehun can see clearly how puffy the latter’s eye is.

“If I’m asking a question, will you answer me honestly Sehun?” Jongin’s voice was hoarse.

“Do you really love me?” Sehun’s eye almost flew from its socket. Why is Jongin asking this kind of question?

“Why do you ask such a question?” Jongin shrugged his shoulder. Eyes never met with Sehun since the time Sehun came into the house tonight.

He didn’t think he cant look into Sehun’s eye anymore.

“you know this morning I saw a miscalled from your number.” He started calmly.

“why would I call you? I didn’t..” sehun didn’t finished his words. Because he remembers that he never called Jongin first nowadays. It would always Jongin who called him and he would hang up so fast.

Sehun saw Jongin’s lips curved into a bitter smile. “yeah, you’re right. you wouldn’t call me anymore..” somehow, Jongin’s words was stabbing him in the heart. Because it’s the truth.

“Jongin..I..”

For the first time tonight, Jongin look at him but only for a mere second. “I’m not finished yet Sehun.” He keeps his gaze to the cushion on his lap again. “so I called you back, thinking that maybe you have something important to tell me. or maybe because I thought you just want to talk to me. like old days. But silly me..” he said letting out an awkward laugh. “other guy answered the phone. I don’t know him and I don’t want to know Sehun. At that time I thought it might be your friend. but then I heard your voice. Calling him..bbb..b..” Jongin was having a hard time saying the next word.

“you heard me calling him babe.” Sehun finished Jongin’s word for him. Jongin closed his eyes so tight to prevent his tears but to no avail. It already stained his cheeks. Why does it hurt so much? And why does Sehun’s voice doesn’t sounded guilty at all?

“You heard it right though. I’m with Luhan. my lover. He..”

“stop Sehun! Stop!” Jongin has both his hands on his ears. Clenching them hard trying to block all of Sehun’s words.

“Please stop.. I don’t want to hear anything about him.” he didn’t care that he was a crying mess right now. He just want Sehun to stop talking about that Luhan guy!

His heart cannot take it. it hurts so much that he felt it being chopped into pieces. If only Sehun could see how his heart was covered in blood because of his words.

“No. you need to listen.” Sehun holds Jongin’s shoulder with both hands ignoring Jongin’s struggle to escape from him.

“You need to know that he is the guy I loved. Not you…”

“not me? then whats the meaning of your ‘I love you’ all this time?” Jongin goes weak in Sehun’s hold. He fell to the floor.

“I was in love with you. but now, I love Luhan Jongin. I didn’t know how it started but we’re both busy and you didn’t have time for me. I was lonely. And Luhan, he was my secretary who’s always with me in the office. And just like that, we’re falling in love.”

Tears didn’t stop streaming from Jongin’s eye and he let them be. “you’re tempted by him Sehun. I guess you don’t love me as much as I love you. we’re both busy. I know. But I didn’t cheat on you Sehun. I tried to restore our marriage but you’re never care. And now you’re pointing all the blame to me. is it really my fault that all this happen? Have you ever care for me Sehun?”

Sehun didn’t make any attempt to calm Jongin. Instead he said “Sorry. this marriage cant go on.  I want a divorce.”

Sehun’s word was like a big stone befall on him. he closed his eyes unbelieved with what is happening to the marriage that he tried to hold on for this 4 years.

“I’ve prepared the document, you just need to sign it.” Jongin saw Sehun put a paper on the table. Their divorce paper.

“if I refuse?”

“Jongin..please don’t make it harder. I cant go on with this marriage.”

Jongin knows why Sehun wants a divorce. He knows. “Of course you cant go on with this marriage. Because your heart was not with me anymore.”

Silent engulfed them. Jongin was in deep thought. Sehun observing Jongin with mind clouded with Luhan’s name.

“stay with me tonight Sehun.” Sehun didn’t understand at Jongin sudden request.

With a closed he said. “make love to me.” sehun jolted in his seat.

“what?”

With a trembling thought, Jongin opened his eyes. staring deep into Sehun’s orb. “ make love to me, and I will sign the divorce paper.”

Sehun was stunned. Jongin was making a deal with him.

Taking his breath he said. “Fine.”

Tonight, their body are together, but their soul was not. Tonight they are close yet so far. Tonight, Jongin give back Sehun’s heart to him. he didn’t want to hold it with him anymore. Because Sehun make it sure that his heart was not belong to Jongin anymore.

*****

Sehun wake up to the sunlight that peered into the room from the white curtain dancing from left to right. he stretched his hand to his side to feel the warmth that he felt last night, but his hand only met with the coldness of the mattress.

With a one hand on his mouth, he reach for his pants on the end of the bed that Jongin has gathered there.

He looks around the house to only found it is filled with silent. He didn’t hear any clanking sound Jongin preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Perhaps he’s already went to work.

Then he realized something was missing from his house. He walked to the living room where his wedding picture was hang up on the wall only to found it not there.

he scratch his temple and looks around the living to see of Jongin changed its on other place and realized all the photo frame was missing too. The photo of him and Jongin.

And in fact when he search thoroughfully he found none of Jongin’s belonging in his house anymore. Not even a picture of him. Jongin was gone like a smoke. Its like there was no trace of Jongin living in the house before.

The only thing that was left was the divorce paper on the marble glass. With Jongin’s signature on it.

A yellow sticky note was on top of of the divorce paper. With Jongin’s handwriting.

_To sehun._

_Its your birthday in a week time. Guess I wont be by your side to wish you happy birthday this year. Anyway Regard this as my birthday gift for you. happy advance birthday Sehun._

_Kim Jongin._

Sehun notices a trace of tears on the paper indicating that Jongin was crying when he wrote this.

He shouldn’t be regret with what he’s done. He’s doing it for Luhan. He cant make Luhan waits anymore longer. Soon Sehun will make him be Oh Luhan.

 

**because life is not somekind of fairy tale. sadness is part of our life.**

**love r3dcheri**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~the end~
> 
> hahaha.. because i am forever in love with angst. haha.. just dont throws me with the rock loveliess.. do drop a comment yea... till next time


End file.
